


Interaction between the Nasuga brothers

by LennyLydreas



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLydreas/pseuds/LennyLydreas
Summary: Just a little idea about what happens when Izuchi rans off after finding out that his brother is one of the hackers.





	Interaction between the Nasuga brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Second birthday gift for a certain bean that loves them brothers a lot!!
> 
> This fic have been in paper form for almost a year and came back to me even when my bag was stolen by a robber so maybe it's fate *Slaps*  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this silly ooc interaction between them

If one were to ask Izuchi whether if he knows where is Kirai's whereabouts, he would say no, not really. It's not like he had never wonder where the little rascal spend his days at, being a dropped out of school and all. His little brother have all the time in the world to wander about, adding up with the fact that he haves the smarts and a nice amount of bits, he could go anywhere within reasonable distance.

 

Tracking his younger brother would be a breeze by using the bug he planted in Kirai's bitphones but he suppose he should leave some privacy for the little one, he doesn't need to know every single little thing his brother does and he's pretty sure whatever he does wouldn't lead to actual trouble. If it does though, Kirai would know where to find him since he rarely visits anywhere else besides the beach... given that he considers his own big brother to be of help that is, sad fact, but it's true.

 

Anyway, he was informed about one of Kirai's activities, only one, but it's definitely the most interesting - Kirai has been participating in hacking and not just any program or systems lying around the city, it's the master program that is responsible for managing just about anything in their daily lives.

 

In all honesty, he admits that his brother is a fairly intelligent individual, withholding more information and pride than the people his own age normally haves. It's not entirely surprising to be informed that he's out causing trouble by hacking one thing or two, in fact, the way he obtained said knowledge could be considered more surprising; informed by a commoner, how unexpected is that?

 

He really should treat his little brother to something for taking up something considered as almost impossible to mess with, something he wouldn't even consider hacking in his lifetime; maybe he should try getting something his little brother have always wanted! Though on the contrary, he should lecture him too for doing something that will sooner or later bring the government's attention to them.

 

...disturbingly, the idea of treating his brother comes more naturally than lecturing, Kirai is just bored so what harm could a little hacking do? Hmm... Now that he thinks of it, he lets his brother's attitude slide way more than he should but scolding him is just such a huge pain in the ass.

 

Deciding to ignore the ideas and focus on dinner, Izuchi starts to set up the table by setting two bowls of rice as well as a few dishes in the middle of the table, turning around to clean up the counter when the door to the apartment clicked, followed by the sound of the door opening and closing. Knowingly, Izuchi calls out a "welcome home" as he Imagines Kirai mutter a "I'm back" under his breath; to greet quietly to the point where nobody can hear it is basically not greeting at all, another one of his brother's bad habits but he'll get to that some other day.

 

Footsteps can be heard getting closer to the kitchen and by memory or habit, Izuchi can confirm that the new presence is indeed Kirai and not some weird stranger barging in. It isn't long until a small figure peeks out (adorably) from the side of the door. "Back home early today?" Izuchi starts, motioning the younger one to wash his hands while he grabs some dirty plates off the counter.

 

As always, Kirai ignores him and went straight to the sink with an expression that says "as if I don't know that already" making a bee line straight to the sink only to stop when he notices something on the dining table. "Green peppers again?" he moans, "I thought we had that yesterday!"

 

"We have more in the refrigerator, it was three quarters off." Izuchi replies with a nonchalant tone, unfazed by a tiny figure that is about to stress away at something he's bound to eat at the end. And so Kirai did, mumbling about how bad they taste, the chemicals that made them taste bad and the likes all the way to the sink and back to the dinning table.

 

Izuchi simply ignores the rant and asks as he places the last of the utensils back into their rightful places, " so where have you been all day?". Half expecting an answer, he can hear Kirai's infamous dick of a tongue works it's wonders - a clicking noise, "it's none of your business.", obviously displeased by the question.

 

The feet of the chairs screams as they pull it out at almost the same time, sitting at the places they silently agreed on. "As the younger ones, you really should respect your seniors." Izuchi said with a sigh, picking up his chopsticks to stuff some green peppers into his brother's bowl while all Kirai could do is to squint at the offending object filling up a side of his rice bowl, he knows just what he can and can't do and being picky with his food is not on the list. He settles on talking back instead "you'll get old faster if you keep saying that."

 

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself. I'm fairly sure you'd be stuck at this height if you kept complaining about vegetables." Finally, Kirai shuts up and starts eating despite having tons to say about how human growth does not stop simply by not eating vegetables. Izuchi watches for a moment before reaching out to pat at the other's head, "you'll be as tall as your genius brother soon enough."

 

As if on cue, Kirai furrows his brows and showed his tongue, "I'd rather die than to be like you, I'm better."

 

"I'd like to see you try." Izuchi challenges, propping his head up with one hand and placing a piece of chicken meat into Kirai's bowl with the other, confidence radiating from its very core. " By the way, I heard that you're hacking the master program."

 

The statement made his brother pause visibly, only to resume with dinner after a split second. "So what if I am? I'm bored." picking up several green peppers, he stuff's it into Izuchi's bowl as a weak attempt to vent his frustrations. "How did you know? I doubt that pet dog of yours manage to ."

 

"Oh she did" Izuchi starts and laughs at the incredulous expression Kirai haves on his face, laughing even more at how the expression falters into an annoyed one when he finishes his sentence with a "not."

 

The older one speaks after he calms himself, laughter still in his tone," a commoner like her wouldn't be able to sniff anything out about you despite her drastic change in senses." pausing for a moment to look at how Kirai urges him on with an _captivating_  head tilt, " I heard it from an odyssey I met at the beach, he was rather surprised to find out that you have such a brilliant brother."

 

He can almost see the amount of disgust emitting from the younger boy. "I _doubt_  the last part was a fact." in which the older boy merely chuckle and left it at that, letting silence hang around in the air comfortably.

 

The quiet atmosphere only lasted for about two spoonful before being broken by Kirai, "though... it's rather rare of you to consider anybody as an odyssey, who's that?" interest as well as a tint of annoyance in his tone. Izuchi observes the younger one and judging by how long he have known his little brother, he'll probably seek to mess with Nanashi which is a big no.

 

He tells him regardless of his worries, " he goes by the name Nanase Yoshi, you both probably met." Actually, "probably" is an understatement, Izuchi thought as he grabs some green peppers off the plate. The rabbit said they look alike so they must've met each other and there's a high chance that they conversed too, he's sure of it.

 

Kirai furrows his brows again and Izuchi wonders if he should use some good old parenting technique on him whereby your face will freeze that way if you keep doing that just to make him stop; however that little ball of furry is too smart for that so maybe not. "you know I don't remember people's names, they're not worth my time."

 

The response made Izuchi tilt his head a little, finding pleasure in tiny bits of similarities between them.. okay enough of that. Kirai don't remember the rabbit but there's a eye-catching feature to Nanashi he's sure even somebody as ignorant as his little brother would remember. "the one with bitphones similar to a rabbit's ear."

 

"Oh him, " The response is immediate, bingo.

 

"He's too cherry, playing detective with a group of... friends, " a far away look in the younger boy's eyes as he seems to think about something, "he seems out of place somehow, not that I care though." shrugging the idea away as if he doesn't care, albeit Kirai does wonder how is it that the commoner still runs free when he had already infected him with the virus.

 

"Just for your information, I'm studying him at the moment so don't mess him up for me." Izuchi said, watching as Kirai raises both his eyebrows without moving his line of sight, interested to know more. His brother, actually studying somebody? Just what is it that is odd enough to pique Izuchi's interest?

 

Kirai doesn't let his curiosity show even though he knows its as obvious as it is, lies written in between every breath " I'm not going to waste my time on some weirdo." Izuchi merely nods his head at the response while he thinks about warning the rabbit of potential threats regarding viruses.

 

" Anyway, back to the topic about you being a hacker. " Izuchi says more sternly while Kirai rolls his eyes with a sigh," what is there to talk about? " already deciding to end the topic without hesitation. The older boy shrugs, replying with a blank voice," I was just thinking about giving you a lecture."

 

That definitely got Kirai's attention as he chokes on himself, struggling to get a twisted " What?" out of his mouth. Izuchi only chuckles as he passes a glass of water conveniently placed at the side, " Honestly, I'm so proud of you for managing something of such difficulty. You still need to work on your speed though, I can beat you easy with one hand." proudly, the older boy shows his dominant hand to state his point, fingers moving around in a way Kirai perceived as taunting.

 

"Tch, I rather die than to be complimented by you." Kirai spat harshly when he stops coughing, crossing arms while he look to the side, pouty and displeased to be praised, well, in a way, by someone he hates. Though his next move contrasts his statement as he picks up a few green peppers and stuff it in his mouth rather roughly, a tint of red visible on puffy cheeks. " Don't underestimate me, I'll definitely beat you one day."

 

Smiling, Izuchi picks up a the last bit of meat and places it into his brother's bowl, dismissing the challenge stated, making Kirai thin his lips and continues to glare at him as he waits for a reply. Kirai didn't get what he wanted when he saw Izuchi raises his empty bowl a while later, gleefully reminding him to finish his dinner before it gets any colder.

 

Kirai all but chows down on the rest of his meal, finishing up the last of veges left on the table; a sly move Izuchi uses to make him eat some more with the excuse of don't waste food. Just when he's about to finish, a figure none other than the great Izuchi Nasuga, bonifide genius included towering over him. "Since I know my little brother likes to mess with people's minds now, how about I share some interesting information I obtained from my own research?" a hand on the table and the other on his hips, zooming in on Kirai.

 

But of course as if Kirai would ever admit wanting something from him.

 

Bright hues slowly turn around to focus on the irritating figure, " What makes your boring research so interesting?" not exactly interested at the offer, thinking about the petite girl and the dog he saw at the beach; though he would be lying if he said he didn't wonder what is it about them that is exceptional enough to bring forward his brother's attention. Was it their stupidity? Their features? The fact that the dog have a deep voice??

 

Deep in his thoughts, Kirai didn't notice the hand that approaches, grabbing onto his head tightly and the next thing he knows, everything he sees is a blur of colours and images moving too fast to comprehend as Izuchi replies the question teasingly beside his ear "Mind switching." shaking his brother's head lightly, imitating how it seems to be in old horror movies where the characters switches minds with an ape, a fly, each other or whatever they have to offer.

 

The younger boy immediately tries to swat the other's hand away but to no vain, simply grabbing onto to the culprit's wrists as he yells for him to stop in distress. The banter continued for about a minute before Izuchi decides to be merciful, only to get harmless glares from his victim, trying and failing to slice, cut and chop him into pieces with his   line of vision. "what makes you so generous you creep!"

 

"now that's a little rude, I just thought it'll be a fine treat for doing something that would warrant arrest." the older boy looks so proud and happy patting his head that Kirai wonders why of all the billion people he could be siblings with, he's stuck with this one heck of a weirdo right here, smiling and humming at the thought of his brother comiting literal crime. This is just incomprehensible, what is even going on in that huge head of his.

 

Though its not like he'd get himself arrested, nope he's definitely not going to get himself caught by those boring, simple minded people who call themselves cops, cyber cops, or whatever, he's way better than they are. Picking up the dinnerware he used, he spoke with confidence, "I'm not dumb enough to get my greatness caught." in which Izuchi made a amused hum at the statement.

 

It was then a person with green base highlights comes in mind, someone who's too obnoxious to exist. He's way too caring, unpredictable and mysterious, creator of one and if not, The most efficient program as of the age and yet just about nobody knows his identity... Even though he doesn't like toy admit it but with that weirdo, getting caught would be as unlikely as the successful rate for diving deep into the deepest of ocean floor without equipping anything.

 

As tiny as the mumble can be, Izuchi heard it all and he's interested. It's a miracle for his brother to be so confident in something other than himself, in another's skill nonetheless. Alas, he was turned down before he could attempt to ask about it, a smug expression on Kirai's face, " I'm not obliged to share more with the likes of you." though the superior feeling of withholding information in which his brother is interested in doesn't last long as Izuchi smiles, returning to arrange the chairs without comment, seemingly unaware of the suspicious stare that's trying to bore through his very being.

 

Izuchi briefly notes the fact that Kirai is still unaware of the bug he planted before he walks out of the kitchen, popping his head back in to urge the small one who's still fumbling with the oversize jacket; putting it on the chair to avoid getting it wet, a sing song tone in his voice "finish up your part or you'll never hear it from me again!"

 

Walking out to the living room, he hears the sound of ceramic colliding into each other lightly accompanied by the sound of flowing water. He heads for the couch, chuckling to himself at the thought of having sort of an upper hand when it comes to information dealing with his little brother. Speaking of which, he should decide on the parts he'd share and not, they do say it'll be more interesting when you have just enough information to ponder about the rest of it.

 

The lecture? Ah, never mind that.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Miwashiba, please just give us some Izuchi and Kirai already pleaseeeeee
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, happy birthday !!


End file.
